themomoclochroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Momoiro Clover Z
Momoiro Clover Z (often abbreviated to Momoclo) is a Japanese idol group consisting of five cosmic entities; Kanako Momota, Shiori Tamai, Ayaka Sasaki, Momoka Ariyasu, and Reni Takagi. Creation and Early History In 2008 The Manager was tasked with forming an idol group by his superiors at Stardust. Initially uninspired by this mission, as he wasn't particularly interested in idols, The Manager began auditioning for his soon-to-be idol group. When meeting Kanako Momota and Shiori Tamai at an audition The Manager was struck by a divine vision, seeing in front of him a future filled with colour and shows out of this world, and thus the group was formed. Initially called Momorio Clover, the group went through a series of member changes, swiftly adding Reni Takagi, some other people, Akari Hayami and Ayaka Sasaki. This was the line-up for some time, with the other people dropping off one by one due to not being wild enough to keep up. Eventually it was just Kanako, Akari, Reni, Ayaka and Shiori. This was the line-up for some time until The Manager had another vision, seeing the need for someone with serious singing skills, and thus Momoka Ariyasu was added to the group. During this era the group performed many small shows in Yoyogi park, and in front of various stores (with the storeowners not quite sure what they had gotten themselves into). Change to Momoiro Clover Z and First Album realising that she just wasn't cosmic enough for this.]] A few years later, in 2011, Akari Hayami realised that she was in way over her head with this particular group, and decided to pursue a career in acting instead. The group was down to five members again, and subsequently changed the name to Momoiro Clover Z. This line-up remains to this day. Later that year the group released their first album, Battle and Romance. While acclaimed by critics, their influence was not yet strong enough to make it reach the top of the charts. As part of losing a bet that the album would actually reach number one, Shiori cut her hair short; a style she keeps to this day. Kouhaku performance and Second Album The Manager saw great potential in the group very early on, and therefore made it their goal that they would perform at the annual Kouhaku show - the show where everyone who is anything within Japanese entertainment will be. For many years the girls struggled, but every year they would be left without an invitation. This would continue until 2012, when the fabled letter of invitation was delivered to The Manager. With their original goal fulfilled, the girls moved on to even more daunting quests. The first of which was to be performing at the National Olympic Stadium. Early 2013 also saw the release of their second album; 5th Dimension. An epic journey into the cosmos, 5th Dimension saw the group taking a more mature approach. It was clear that the girls had understood the dangers that lay ahead, and they had all shaped up in order to deal with them. GOUNN Later in 2013 the group released a new single; GOUNN. Straight from the depths of Reni's mind, not even the girls themselves are sure what it's about. It did however make enough of an impact on the girls to warrant making a tour entirely dedicated to it. The show was filled with ancient rituals being performed, and the girls spending several songs in some sort of trance. Many who witnessed the show described it as "haunting" and "terrifying, yet with an air of beauty". The Concert of Life During the christmas concert of 2013 The Arena Man appeared and granted the girls their highest wish - to perform at the National Olympic Stadium. The two day spectacle was to take place in March, and brought fans from all across the nation to Tokyo. The concert was their grandest to date, and some would claim still the wildest thing they've ever done. Including a rollercoaster, Aarin's personal forest, and thematically describing their epic journey all the way to this legendary stadium, this concert truly was The Concert of Life. Maku ga Agaru With their latest concert quest completed, The Manager and the girls turned their eyes to the silver screen. Teaming up with The Director they created the cinematic masterpiece, and the major happening of 2015, Maku ga Agaru. While this was not the girl's first attempt at acting, it was their most ambitious project to date. The film was met with critical acclaim, and featured many cameos Fourth and Fifth Album During Tohjinsai 2015 The Arena Man came with one of the most major announcements to date. First he announced that it was time for the girls to release new material. This would come not in the form of a new album, but in two. To be released simultaneously, Amaranthus and Hakkin no Yoake would be the girl's next major step. This release would be followed by a tour across Japan, where they would perform in baseball Domes. The girl's handled the news with a surprising amount of grace, possible because it was simply too much to take in. In February 2016 the albums were released, carrying a theme of the journey through life, and of dreams and wishes. Category:Browse